Rememberance Percabeth
by MarioNOTSUPER
Summary: After the war, Annabeth decided to come back to Goode High. And with high school, is lots of drama.


Remembering.

**THIS IDEA IS COMPLETELY OWNED BY RICK RIORDAN. **

**The perspectives will change. There are more chapters to come.**

**Chapter 1.**

Here I arrived, at Goode high. The fair size building stood before me in all it's glory. (Sarcasm). Highschool was dramatic, but School was easy for me, because i'm Annabeth chase. The smartest girl I know, and i'm not shy about it. I know that i'm brilliant, other than all the jocks. All they think about is the size of your butt or boobs. They're pigs. All of them. Now, I know what you may be thinking- Why am I so quick to judge? I've never even met them. But when someone catcalls you on the first day of school, saying "I know you want it.", it's a perfectly good excuse to flip someone. After all, I am a demigod. After the great war, I decided to come back here, to find Percy again. Ah, Seaweed Brain. I've missed him greatly. I can't wait to see him again. After getting a nice lecture from the Principle about physical contact, I know I can't be rough again. I'm here to be in school. Live a normal life. Not fight all the time. I'm a good student. I hope it stays that way at least.

As I step into school, and instantaineously the putrid smell filled my nostrils. The smell of sweat and perfume. Gods, I hate highschool. I go to my locker, and as I open my locker, the smell of pubescent boys and sweat clouded by even stronger than before, and I gag. Bad idea. The stench was coming off the jocks. The jocks turn around, and look at me. From the look of them; Sweat stained jerseys and jeans, and huge vans, I could tell they're already biggest shots. Especially with their cologne overdose. I sigh to myself as they blabbered away at me, telling me I shouldn't mess with them. I should avoid tripping them, and stepping over them. Or else into the Principle's office I'd be. So I nod, and walk off, towards homeroom.

As I moved progressively closer to my homeroom, I could see a crowd forming around some people, whom I recognised. I pushed my way through, and confirmed. It was none other than Percy and Rachel. As Percy's sea green eyes gazed to me, they widened. Before saying a word, he leaned in, about to kiss me, when a girl pushed through. _Ugh. Ruined._ Who was interfering this time? "Hey! Percy!" She said putting her arm around him. He pushed her off gently, but she pulled him closer. The annoyed look was clear on his face. She must've been stupid. Then completley out of the blue, she kissed him on the cheek. _SHE KISSED MY BOYFRIEND ON THE CHEEK. _I was furious, and I 'Accidentally' stepped on her foot. More like stomped. She deserved it anyway. She steps back in shock and pain. Percy looks at me, and grins. He pulled me out of the now disintegrating crowd. Rachel followed him, along with Grover, who I could've swearn materialised through the crowd. Finishing what he was going to do, he leaned in and kissed me, with his soft lips, holding me close. I couldn't help but blush like a stupid high schooler, which I guess I was now...

Too soon, the kiss finished as he looked me in the eyes. "Didja miss me Seaweed Brain?" I smile, cheeks still flushed red. He laughs. "Me, miss the one and only Wise Girl? Of course." He says, still looking me in the eyes. He turns back to Rachel. Rachel looked beautiful. I guess she wanted to make an impression, which she did. Her hair was pulled back into a messy but attractive bun. And, completley unexpected, Rachel hugs me. I guess I missed her. Who am I kidding, I missed them all. I feel tears start to form at the corner of my eyes. I wipe them off. Tears on Annabeth Chase? Of course not. I hug grover afterwards, and look back at Percy. His messy black hair was irrasistable. No wonder the crowd was around him. He was attractive, as an understatement. He looks at me. "So, who's your homeroom?" He asks, that comical quizzical look on his face. "I'm with Mr. D" I say too quickly. "So am I." He says, laughing that perfect laugh. God, I missed him every damn moment. My mind floats back to the first kiss.

_The campers were to oogly about this, so percy and I jumped into the water, and he made a bubble around me. He held me tight, and kissed me. His soft salty lips connecting with mine. The bubble was only big enough to fit our heads. I have to say, best underwater kiss ever._

I snapped back to reality when Percy shook my shoulders. "Common, we're already late" He says. God, he's an idiot. He made us already late? He should've woken me up from my daydream or someth- But I love him. He's my one and only Seaweed brain. He's very attractive, and he's brave. He's a hot hero. I blush. We headed to homeroom, to find Mr. D frowning in front of the board. Percy and I wanted to sit together, but the seats were taken. We had to sit apart, and I was beside one of the jocks, who keept checking me out. He isn't cute in the slightest, with a horrible combover and brown eyes. His hair was bleach blonde and straight. But he has a decent body. Still, i'm with Percy. He's staring at me through class, and I have to admit it's creepy. He won't stop looking. I'm beginning to debate flipping or punching him. I'm very short tempered. And he's putting me on the last stride. I close my eyes in frustration, and when I open them, he's gone. So is everyone. I get up, and feel hands on my shoulders. I throw my hands behind me, hitting them hard, but they catch it. I turn to see, none other than my boyfriend. I scowl. "Don't do that" But he didn't hear, he was in hestarics. He was throwing his head back laughing that adorable laugh. I puched him in the gut but he didn't stop, and a smile crept onto my lips. I looked at my schedual. "I have special math now." Percy barely choked out in his fit of laughter one sentance that made it easier. One sentance.

"Me too. I love you Annabeth."  
I smile a hearted smile.  
"You too, Seaweed Brain"


End file.
